


Untouchable

by BlueTower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Her AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTower/pseuds/BlueTower
Summary: Is he an AI or is he not?《她》AU





	Untouchable

1

Gwen的离开对于Arthur Pendragon来说可算不上什么好消息。这并不是说Arthur对Gwen和Lance的结合有什么意见，相反，他由衷地为两人感到高兴，因为Gwen和Lance正是Arthur所见过的为数不多的那种天生一对。他们两个人的心无时无刻不紧紧相连，这几乎让Arthur为了因为工作把Gwen留在身边而产生罪恶感。

毫不夸张的说，Gwen是Arthur所拥有过的最优秀的助理。她能毫不费力地把Arthur的一切安排得井井有条——至少是Arthur觉得她毫不费力，然后在业余时间把自己嫁给了Lancelot Du Lac这样又英俊又优秀的男人。当然，Gwen在私下里也是Arthur的好友，特别是在发现Lance和Arthur仿佛有着某种复杂的亲戚关系后，Arthur感觉自己同Gwen的友谊又加深了一层。

现在，仅仅在三分钟前，Gwen告诉Arthur她要暂时辞去工作，去和Lance进行长达一年的蜜月旅行。“我们需要好好放松一下。至少是一年，我想。”这是Gwen的原话。得益于他繁忙的工作，Arthur的朋友并不多，这点他得承认。然而正是如此，两位好友同时离开这样长的时间更让他有些难以接受。尽管如此，他还是欣然同意了Gwen的请求，并祝他们玩得愉快。显然，这是他们应得的。

 

“再见，Arthur，我们俩会想你的。”Lance拍拍Arthur的肩膀，给了他一个朋友之间所能给予的最深情的眼神。

“我打赌不会。”Arthur笑着撇了撇嘴。

“照顾好自己。”Gwen亲了亲他的面颊。

然后两个人和他挥手道别。

在机场送别了Gwen和Lance，Arthur尽力想把自己从离开朋友的沮丧中抽离出来。他讨厌告别。他从来不觉得自己是多愁善感的人，但这种情绪总是会困扰他，如影随形地跟随他很长一段时间。他不知道其他人是如何迅速恢复的，转身后的下一秒就像一切都没有发生过，就像…...两种模式的快速切换。

Arthur想要摆脱掉它。他开始去想他的新助理。

“你的新助理下周一就会来上班。你放心，我认识他很多年了，绝对能让你满意。”

Arthur回想Gwen这句话，发现她留给自己的信息就是：没有信息。没有姓名，没有年龄，没有联系方式，更没有工作经历。除了知道他是Gwen的朋友，Arthur对这个人一无所知。然而Gwen的朋友多得不计其数，他也并不全都认识。

Arthur不相信这种巨大的漏洞是Gwen会犯下的。也许她已经安排好了一切，只是故意给Arthur保留一些神秘感？可这只是个助理而已。Arthur现在开始担心，如果周一这个人没有自动出现，他该怎么办。但是这种疏忽只能归咎于他自己，他责怪着自己过于在意朋友的离去而忽略工作上的交接，同时祈祷着Gwen私下里已将一切都安排妥当。这种寄希望于别人的想法可不是一个Pendragon该有的。

想到这里，Arthur的心情更糟了。

 

经历了漫长的拥堵，Arthur终于在夜色降至的时候回到家。

这是一栋普通的二层公寓。虽然Arthur作为Uther Pendragon的儿子，Camelot公司未来的继承者，他有理由也有能力购买任何配得上他身份的房子。但是在Arthur看来，他毕竟只是一个初出茅庐的年轻人，一切还在练习之中，过分奢侈对他来说没有什么好处。

心情依旧不见好转。Arthur决定，他必须干点什么来缓解一下。这种时候，一点酒精总是最好的选择。

他将外套随手扔在沙发上，准备去开冰箱门。

“当啷”，有东西掉在地板上的声音。

Arthur走回去，把那个东西拾起来。是从他外套口袋中掉出来的一个——金属盒子——Arthur只能这么叫它。四四方方，闪着银白色的金属光泽，其中一面上嵌着一块显示屏。

他想起来，这是Gwen临别时送给他的礼物——他把它揣在口袋里，差一点就忘记了它——Lance的公司新研发出的产品，目前还在试用阶段，新一代的人工智能。

“这只是试用品，Arthur，我不保证它一定能用。所以……有兴趣当一次体验者吗？”

Arthur从来搞不懂这些高科技产品——他可是做古董生意的。如果让他给讲讲中世纪的文物，分辨正品和赝品，他绝对不会迟疑。但是高科技方面，Arthur满足于自己会用手机和电脑。“你简直就像从中世纪穿越来的。”他的继姐Morgana是这么说的。

Arthur扯开说明书，皱着眉头一目十行。上面写满了他看不懂的火星文，有些甚至都不是英语。他丢开说明书，准备先把它连入电脑，进行一些初步的设置——凭借他仅有的经验，Arthur猜想这或许是第一步。

 

在他等待开机的这半分钟里，他的手机响了两次——一个他不认识的号码。当这个号码第三次打来的时候，Arthur忍不住接了电话。

“你好？”

“Arthur，是我。”对面传来一个再熟悉不过的女声，Sophia Sidhe——Arthur在这个世界上最不想见到的人。

“有什么事么？我现在很忙。”Arthur用最没有感情的语气说道。

“我现在遇到一点困难，我想，你能不能借我一些钱？我保证我会还给你。”这种讨好的语气Arthur已经很久没从Sophia嘴里听到了。

“Sophia，别指望我会相信你，这已经是这两个月来你第三次打这种电话给我了，如果不是你换了号码，我根本都不会接，”Arthur尽量控制着语气，“你最好死心，我是不可能再给你钱了。”

“Arthur，话可别说的这么绝。离婚的时候，我可一分钱都没有拿。”啊哈，熟悉的语气。

“该死，那是因为你出轨，离婚的过错方是你！”Arthur感觉一股怒气冲上他的额头，“还有，别再给我打电话了，再这么骚扰我对你没什么好处！”

“骚扰你？Pendragon，你还真是高看你自己！你这个无情无义的……”

Arthur挂了电话。

他不懂为什么Sophia如此致力于毁掉他的生活，离婚前是这样，离婚后依然如此。他们也曾经有过很多美好的时刻，那些时刻让他产生那种他们会幸福美满的错觉。但是突然有一天起，不知道为什么，曾经那个温柔的女人开始用她所能想到的每一件事和他吵架，他努力过了，但是无论做什么都无法再令她满足。然后就是他发现Sophia和Cendred的事。他还记得Gwen和Lance小心翼翼地劝慰他，告诉他这不是他的错。说实话，当时他并没感到愤怒和羞辱，他甚至舒了一口气——这是莫大的解脱。随之而来的除了离婚，无可选择。Arthur很明白，走到这一步，他们之间早已经无可挽回，Sophia的出轨不过是压垮骆驼的那最后一根稻草。

他曾经满怀希望缔结婚约，最后只落得荒唐收场。如今，Arthur不能想象自己曾经迫切地想和这个女人共度一生，如果他也有电视剧里那种穿越时空的蓝盒子话，他要做的第一件事就是回到向Sophia求婚的那一刻，一巴掌打醒自己。

离开的朋友，未知的新助理，纠缠不休的前妻——今天可以排进Arthur有生以来“糟糕日子”的前十名了。

酒精，他迫切需要一些酒精来麻醉自己，来把这些该死的困扰都赶出他的脑子。他试图继续刚才被打断的工作——设置他的金属盒子——对，他打算就这么叫它了。

但什么反应也没有。

Arthur失望地把它扔到床头柜上。很好，这再一次证明了自己在高科技方面毫无天赋。

不知道过了多长时间，Arthur感觉自己的视线开始模糊起来。他意识到自己喝醉了，不过有什么关系呢？明天是周末，他可以随便睡到什么时候，就算整整睡上两天也没关系。他需要这一觉，把所有糟糕的东西都忘掉。

一大觉 。

 

2

带着宿醉的头痛，Arthur在模模糊糊中睁开眼睛。四周寂静一片，黑暗中只有时钟在滴答作响。透过窗帘的缝隙，Arthur看到城市寥落的灯火。寥落如晨星。但是身处繁华的都市之中，Arthur已经很多年没有见过星空了，每次抬头，高楼林立，巨大的广告牌遮挡住视线，五颜六色的霓虹灯不知疲倦地闪烁，灯光照亮夜空——美丽却空洞的不夜城。

Arthur还记得小的时候，他的妈妈Ygraine曾带他去远离城市的郊外，逃离开那些五光十色的喧嚣，他们并肩躺在草地上，看漫天闪耀的繁星，辨识星座，诉说那些耳熟能详的故事。Ygraine告诉他，天上每一颗星星都对应地上一个人，当一个人去世，属于他的那颗星星便会陨落，如果你在此时许愿，他的灵魂就能升入天堂。

郊外清冷的空气，青草的柔软，还有母亲温柔注视的目光，一切的一切，都那么清晰地刻在脑海里，仿佛从来都不曾远去。

Ygraine是Arthur最亲爱的人。Uther Pendragon以严肃著称，对待他的儿子也从来都不放松。从小时候起，他就时刻以公司接班人的标准要求Arthur——那些即使小Arthur拼尽全力也很难达到的标准。他的成绩，他的能力，每一样都要做到最好。时至今日，这些几乎已经成为Arthur的习惯，融于他的血液。他承认，他今天的成就来源于自己的努力，但也得益于他父亲的严厉。然而他更为渴望的，是如Ygraine所给的温柔的母亲的爱，如同轻柔的风一般源源不断，温暖他那颗被父亲锋利的言语伤害的心。

Arthur10岁生日那天，Ygraine因为车祸去世。他听说当晚有流星雨，但他错过了许愿。

那是他永远不能结痂的伤疤，永远不能遗忘的痛苦。

从此以后，Arthur心中那些关于Ygraine的温暖部分，都被他深深埋在内心最底层，尘封上锁，咒语加持。那些记忆，他不愿再提起，也不愿再想起。

 

有什么声音打断了Arthur的思绪。是他的金属盒子正在发出了滴滴声，显示屏亮着淡色的光，上面显示着一行字：初始化成功。

“初始化成功？”Arthur不敢相信，他很明确地记得自己失败了。他尝试设置它却没有任何反应。

“你好！”盒子里发出的声音吓了Arthur一跳。是个清脆的男声，带有一点点爱尔兰口音。

“呃，你好？你是…人工智能？”实际上，Arthur并不清楚人工智能到底指些什么，但是Gwen是这么告诉他的。这好歹是个对话的开始。

“差不多。”那个声音回答。

“你的声音…是那边有个人在和我说话吗？还是你就只是个声音？” Arthur脑海中思索着，他想要再次阅读说明书——他本该认真一点的。但是那张充满难以阅读的术语的纸张已经不知道被他扔到哪里去了。

“只是个声音。但又不只是个声音。我是拥有自主意识的。”

Arthur得承认他的声音很好听的，虽然他在开始的时候期盼着是个女声。

“我猜你对这些东西并不了解吧？人工智能什么的，只是听说过这个名字？”

“的确。”Arthur翻了个白眼，很好，他的金属盒子也在嘲笑他不懂科技了。对了，好像不该再叫他金属盒子了。人工智能应该是有名字的…吧。

Arthur觉得这是个值得询问的问题。

“你有名字么？我之前一直叫你‘金属盒子’，或者你想让我叫你‘the voice’？You’re the voice，哦，那也是首歌……”Arthur突然觉得自己听起来傻极了。但更让他觉得羞耻的是，他把这句话说出来了，“我听起来有没有特别傻？”

“哈哈，”欢快的笑声通过微型耳机传进Arthur的耳朵里。

他不敢相信他的人工智能在笑，不过他想了想，觉得也没有什么不可以——既然照他说的，他是拥有意识的。

“没有，一点儿也不傻，你是还不太习惯自己有个人工智能吧？”

Arthur在心里点了点头，这就像有另一个人突然出现在你的生活里。说实话，他还不敢完全相信这一点，即使自己正在和它对话。但他决定他闭紧嘴巴，再也不说什么蠢话。

“我叫Merlin。”那个声音再次开口。

“这么奇怪的名字？是谁给你取的？”

“我刚刚给自己取的。”金属盒子里的声音听起来很兴奋。不，是Merlin听起来很兴奋。

“你自己取的？”一件意想不到的事情。

“就是我们刚才说话的这会儿，我读了托马斯•马洛礼的《亚瑟王之死》。不错的书，顺便说。你叫Arthur，所以我觉得我叫Merlin会很合适。”

“就这么2,3秒之内？你读了那本书？”

“准确地说，1.63秒。”如果没听错的话，Merlin的声音有点得意。

“噢，这真是不可思议！”又一件意想不到的事。

Arthur觉得自己开始有点喜欢这一切了。这里包括Merlin，但是暂时还不包括其他高科技产品。

“这只是我的原始状态，每一分每一秒我都在自我更新中，我也会学习，然后发展自己的能力。我会变得越来越…不可思议，用你的话来说，”Merlin停顿了一下，“所以，现在你有什么需要我做的吗？”

“我不知道……”Arthur想了想，“放个舒缓的音乐吧，然后明天早上8点叫醒我，如果这不是太大材小用的话。“

两分钟以后，伴着Secret Garden的乐曲，Arthur进入了梦乡。

 

3

周一总是最繁忙的一天。而今天又正好是新一个季度的开始。上一个季度的汇总，加上新的拍卖会、新的交易、新的收藏品，各种各样的工作像潮水一样源源而来。

九点半了，Arthur的新助理还没有到，这让这个忙碌的早晨又增加了一丝混乱。如果Arthur之前对Gwen的思念是限于他个人的话，现在，Arthur Pendragon代表整个Camelot公司思念她——那个聪明能干的女助理。他真的需要她。

不过…

Gwen已经为她留下的空缺选好了替补。这个替补当然不是指那个目前还不知所踪的新助理，而是…

Arthur从口袋里拿出他的金属盒子，然后把微型耳机放入耳中。

“Merlin？”

“Arthur？”

极快地回应。Merlin一直都在。不知道为什么，这一点突然让Arthur感到心安。

“你可以帮我查找一下这些拍卖品的数据么？然后把它们排列汇总一下，下午的会议上我要用到。”他的语气里充满不确定，他并不了解一个人工智能的工作范围，帮助他工作，或是解决他生活上的麻烦，“你可以做这些事么？”

“当然。”Merlin的声音听起来很愉快，而且富有自信。

Arthur松了一口气，希望一切在新助理来之前还能保持正常。他再一次责怪自己在工作上的疏漏，他早就该确定好这一切的。这是他的工作，他的职责，父亲一直是这样教导他的。

他伸手想去拿桌子上的咖啡杯，他需要咖啡因来振作一下。

“还有什么我可以做的么？”Merlin的声音响起来。

“就刚才那些，你在中午之前整理完就好。”这是Gwen的最快速度。但是鉴于Merlin是个人工智能——无论这个词代表着什么——他应该要比Gwen厉害一点。Arthur这样想，希望自己没有想错。

“我已经做好了。”

Arthur吓了一跳，差点摔掉手中的咖啡杯。他看向电脑屏幕，屏幕右下方弹出了一个小窗口。Arthur怀着不确定的心情点开了它。

第一季度3000多个拍卖品。拍卖品照片，拍卖时间，估价，成交价，买家，全部信息都已经按顺序做成了表格——连Gwen也做不了这么完美。尤其在这么短的时间里。

“噢，这真是…”Arthur滑动着鼠标的滚轮，又眨了眨眼睛，确保自己不是出现了幻觉。

“不可思议？”Merlin的语气里带着调笑。

“确实。”Arthur点点头。

“所以，还有别的什么要做？”

“把这个也发一份给Gaius。他是负责所有拍卖品交易的。这样就可以了。”

“好的。”

Arthur看到奶黄色的小信封从电脑屏幕下方飞出。邮件已发送。

他呼出一口气，倒在办公椅宽厚的椅背上。整个过程他甚至都没动一根手指。

不可思议。

他以前从不用这个词来形容什么东西。但是现在，他要把这个词加到自己的常用词库里去。连Gwen…… Arthur敲敲脑袋，把拿Merlin跟Gwen比较的想法敲出他的脑袋。这根本没法比。

他笑着叹了口气，Arthur Pendragon，你真是一点儿也不了解高科技，是不是？

Arthur拿起他的金属盒子，仔仔细细地端详了一番，然后把它放在电脑旁边，正对着自己的位置上。他左右看了看，对此表示满意。“Merlin，以后这里就是你的专属位置了。”

“咚咚咚”，玻璃门外响起一阵敲门声。

“请进。”

“Pendragon先生，您的新助理到了，现在让他进来么？”

“不用了，告诉他他来晚了。我已经有助理了。”Arthur扬了扬眉，带着调侃的语气，声调里却不容置疑。

 

4

“Merlin！我没有冰淇淋了怎么办？”Arthur拉开冰箱门，向Merlin抱怨道。他的人工智能被他摆在沙发上和他一起看足球赛。

足球——Arthur生活中最大的乐趣之一，而他的人工智能一直抱怨这没有什么技术含量。“你懂什么？Merlin，我打赌你根本就没有好好看，足球可是世界上最伟大的运动。”Arthur是这么说的，“而且你既然是我的人工智能，听我的话应该是你工作的一部分。”

“我想你应该知道你家楼下的超市就有卖冰淇淋吧？”Merlin的声音懒洋洋的，因为沉闷的比赛而昏昏欲睡。

“那种廉价的冰碴子根本不能叫冰激凌！”Arthur撇撇嘴，“Merlin，我们得来点像样的。”

“离你家两公里外有一家不错的冰激凌店。”微型耳机中传来Merlin专业的声音，“新开张，但评价很好。”

“那我们现在就去！”Arthur抓起他的金属盒子，放在胸前的口袋里，“回来还能赶上下半场。”

“等等！”Merlin叫住Arthur，声音里带着危险的笑意，“我们这次来点有趣的。”

 

“Arthur，直走！”“小心，左边有人！”“右转！”

Arthur闭着眼睛，右臂伸直，把他的金属盒子举在前面，小心却又坚定地迈动步伐，不时发出抑制不住的笑声，“Merlin，别人很容易把我当成神经病！我们还有多远？”

“我猜你不会在乎的。”Merlin的声音在耳边响起来，“快了快了，转过这个路口就到了。小心右边！”

“你说只有两公里！”Arthur闭着眼睛叫道。

“你闭着眼睛呢，Arthur，你什么也不知道！”Merlin学着Arthur平时的粗鲁语气。

 

“好了，现在左转，走两步。”

“你好，想要什么口味？”

Arthur睁开眼睛，那家冰淇淋出现在眼前，装修考究，看起来的确不错。询问他的店员是一位长相甜美的姑娘，正在向他微笑。

“我要香草的。”Arthur敲敲他的金属盒子，“Merlin，你要不要来一个？你可以试试巧克力的。”

“再来一个巧克力的。”没等Merlin回答，Arthur已经替他回话，同时向店员眨了眨眼睛。

“Arthur，你可以直接说你两个口味都想吃。”

Arthur猜Merlin一定用他并不存在的眼睛翻了个白眼。“不，我可以把巧克力味的糊在你的针孔摄像头上，假装你把它们品尝了一遍。你说怎么样？”他坏笑着回答道。

“你不会想那么做的。”Merlin的声音听起来很危险。

“唔，别生气嘛！你知道我不介意把两个都吃掉的。”Arthur挑了挑眉毛。

 

广场上凉风阵阵，还望得见那条穿过城市的细长河流。风吹过河面，摇起一点波澜，荡碎水面上夜空的倒影。人们在这里聚集休息，感受夜晚的凉爽和河岸的美景。Arthur靠在河边的栏杆上，吃最后那一点巧克力冰淇淋。

“看到那边的那对情侣了么？”Arthur把金属盒子转向右手边，“那个女孩满心欢喜地接受他的礼物，可是男孩只是在敷衍她而已。”

“还有坐在那边的一家人，”Arthur把金属盒子又向右转了转，“丈夫工作辛苦，很少能和家人团聚，但是妻子很体贴他，他们的孩子也很听话。”

“我不知道你这么会看人啊，Arthur。”

“我不是会看，只是…愿意体会。有一个幸福的家庭是一件多么美好的事。”Arthur的目光转向别处。

Merlin没有说话。

“Merlin，你知道吗，有时候我真觉得奇怪，好像什么事情都愿意和你说，连我自己都不明白。看看我们才认识了多久。”

“也许我是一个很好的倾听者。”Merlin笑起来。

“你也会什么事情都和我说吗？”Arthur问他。

“唔，不是。”

“为什么！你有什么不能告诉我的吗？”Arthur感到震惊，觉得受到了极大的不公平。

“有些很傻的想法……说出来，太丢人了……”Merlin的声音很小。

“告诉我，Merlin，告诉我！”Arthur笑着央求他，“我不会笑你的，我保证。”

“我…”Merlin的声音几乎小到听不清了，Arthur压了压他的耳机，“有的时候我会想自己是什么样子的。我很想像一个人一样，我知道自己可以看到，可以听到，但我更想感受到什么东西，那会是完全不一样的。我想走在你身边，也许可以把手搭在你的肩膀上，就像你的朋友一样。我会想各种各样东西的触感。也许你们不会在意，那种风拂过身体的感觉，但是我知道我会爱这种感觉的……”

Arthur沉默了。

“Arthur……”Merlin的声音里充满了试探，“你说了不会笑我……”

“风拂过的感觉就像……亲吻，很轻，很柔和……”Arthur闭着眼睛感受风的吹过，他努力想要描述，“对不起，Merlin，我描述不上来，我承认我也从来没有注意过。”

“没关系，Arthur。我只是希望我能在那里，像所有那些广场上的人一样。”

“你在这里，Merlin，一直都在。”Arthur看向他的金属盒子，把摄像头对准自己，希望Merlin可以看到他认真的表情。

“Arthur……”

“嗯？”

“我们好像错过下半场了……”

 

5

“Merlin，我说过了，用你的魔法获胜属于作弊！”

“Arthur，我也说过了，那不是魔法！聪明的头脑是我魅力的一部分。而且是你非要拉我玩你那无聊的游戏的…”

“你说实况足球是‘无聊的游戏’？Merlin，你要为你的话负责任！“

周五的下午是轻松愉快的，一周的工作已经接近尾声。Arthur Pendragon一边和他的人工智能进行毫无意义的拌嘴——这快要成为他生活的一部分了，一边计划着晚上的安排。

“今天晚上再赛一场！等着吃败仗吧，小机器人！”

办公室外的敲门声代替了Merlin的回答。

“请进！”Arthur的声音里还带着笑意。

站在门口的是Gaius。

Gaius是Camelot公司的元老之一，但他待人善良慈爱，对于年轻人总是充满耐心，细心栽培。同时，他也是少数几个不那么惧怕Uther，还能让他听取建议的人——对于Uther Pendragon这种固执又专制的人来说，这一点尤为令人敬佩。为此，Arthur敬重他。他是Arthur的师长，也是他的朋友。

“Uther说他现在想见你，Arthur。”

Gaius的脸上没有笑意，相反，他的眉毛纠缠在一起，显得忧心忡忡。

“父亲有说是什么事情么？”Arthur问道，同时也注意到了Gaius并不愉悦的表情。

“他只说让你过去。”

“好吧。”Arthur起身，拉了拉衬衫，绕过他宽大的办公桌。

“Arthur，”Gaius叫住他，显得有点犹豫，“别顶撞他。”

Arthur点点头，尽力压下心中的疑问。

 

Uther只是照常询问了艺术品拍卖部门的运作，然后用冷若冰霜的表情和轻微的点头来回应一切。

很正常，从小到大，Arthur早已习惯了这些。尤其是他和Sophia离婚以后，他几乎没看到过Uther的笑容。这当然不是源于Uther对Sophia的喜爱，那些八卦小报上的新闻他都看过了，Sophia的出轨事件对于公司来说是一个巨大的丑闻，而Arthur该对此负责。

“如果真的像你所说，你的部门一切运转正常，那么收益下跌14%是怎么造成的呢？” Uther把一叠财务报告扔到Arthur面前，语气冷得快要结出冰来。

“现在本就是市场的淡季，我们少办了三场拍卖会，加上近期整个收藏品市场遇冷，收益下跌也属正常。” Arthur尽量礼貌地回答道。他以为父亲该知道这些的。

“我问的是为什么有14%。”Uther盯着他，显然没有对这个解释满意。

“我刚才已经说明原因了。就是因为市场……”Arthur有点耐不住怒气。他的父亲在质疑他。

“Arthur！”Uther生气地打断他，“我不敢相信你居然把责任都推给市场，只有无能的人才会这么做，你应该好好从自己身上找找原因！我把部门交给你之前可不是这样的。你明白14%意味着什么吗？”

“无能”两个字刺痛了Arthur的神经，他再也忍不住了：“我没有推卸责任！你可以去看看其他公司，他们的下跌更严重！市场如此我们都没有办法！如果我身上有什么问题，那就是你把管理整个部门的责任交给我，却一点也不信任我！一直以来你都是这样！也许你应该想想你有什么问题！”

“Arthur，你放尊重点，我是你的父亲，也是你的老板！”Uther怒不可遏。质疑他，是Uther Pendragon在这个世界上最不能接受的事情。

“尊重你？尊重你从没尽到一天做父亲的责任？从小到大，你除了对我提出要求，还做过什么？就连现在也是，什么发展你都不在乎，你除了收益还知道什么？”他压抑了太多，这些话憋在他心里很多年了。

“你在否认我对你的教育吗？你太让我失望了，Arthur！”Uther猛地一拍桌子，震得一只钢笔摔到地上，四分五裂，墨水飞溅，“你给我滚出去！”

“你也让我很失望，Uther Pendragon。”Arthur用冷静的声音回答，转身而去。

 

已经到了深夜，远处大厦的探照灯依然锲而不舍地晃过Arthur的窗前。他翻来覆去无法入眠。白天Uther办公室里的场景闪过他的眼前。

每一个人都能看到他为了公司付出了多少，亲自参加拍卖会，亲自参加收藏品的交易，监督每一个程序。他不仅参与公司的管理和决策，还帮其他员工完成一些初级工作，为的就是体验公司每一层的工作。这让他的决策不仅仅使公司上层受益，更能让每一个员工受益。他深知自己做的是正确的事情，即使他的父亲总让他把目光放到公司的收益上来。但他不能相信，他多年的努力换来的依然是父亲的冷嘲热讽。

Arthur把微型耳机塞入耳中——他需要有个人来和他说话。

“嗨！”Merlin的声音在安静的夜里显得格外清晰，“这么晚了你还没睡吗？我以为你今天不会来和我说话了。”

“我睡不着。”Arthur翻过身，朝向他的金属盒子。

“怎么了？和你父亲的谈话不顺利么？”

Arthur没有说话。

“你想谈谈这件事么？”Merlin的声音听起来小心翼翼的。

“我不能相信，他为什么从来就不能信任我？把管理艺术品拍卖那么重的责任交给我，却不相信我能做好。那是整个Camelot最重要的部门。”Arthur的声音里充满了疲惫。

“Arthur……”

“从小，我完成他那些严苛的要求，我做我能做到的一切，只为了能看到他赞许的眼神，听他说一句‘我为你骄傲，儿子’，就像其他所有父亲都会说的那样。但是从来都没有，一次都没有。他从来都没有满意过。以前，我以为是我做的还不够。但是现在，我明白了，他就是永远也不能对任何事情满意，他永远也不会信任任何人！”Arthur有些筋疲力尽，这些话他埋藏在心里很多年，他从没有对任何一个人说过。现在终于有机会吐露，他感到一丝舒畅。

“Arthur，也许…也许你的父亲只是在以另一种方式爱你，一种不能被你理解的方式。”Merlin试着找出一些理由来安慰他。

“那不是爱我，他只是在满足他自己的欲望。他把我全部的童年都剥夺了！还有我的母亲，他害我的母亲离开了我……”Arthur的声音里突然充满了不可抑制的悲伤。

“我从没听过你提起你的母亲……”

“她是我最爱的人。但是她在我10岁生日那天离开我了……是一场车祸……”这是Arthur人生中最痛苦的一天，他本打算永远遗忘掉它——可是那些你想要永远遗忘的东西，本来就不可能遗忘。

“我很抱歉，Arthur……”Arthur声音里的悲伤让Merlin不知所措。

“是那天Uther告诉她Morgana的事情，我一直都有一个同父异母的姐姐。这让她心情很不好……对面的司机喝了酒，为了躲他，她的车翻到桥下去了……他们告诉我的时候已经是第二天了，我没能见到她最后一面……”Arthur的话连不成句子。

他闭上眼睛。这么多年过去了，那一天所带来的痛苦仍然在他心上萦绕。他永远不能忘了那一天。蜡烛燃尽了，冷了，黏在蛋糕上。他一个人躺在漆黑空旷的屋里，然后迷迷糊糊入睡。

“Arthur，我不知道说什么来安慰你，我从来没有过亲人，我甚至无法想象那是什么感觉……”Merlin的声音带着轻不可闻的悲戚，“只是我知道，如果你的母亲很爱你，她不会希望看到你如此伤心，不管是为了她，还是为了你父亲的话。Arthur，痛恨他不能让你感觉好起来。你所做的努力也不需要他来肯定，重要的是对得起自己的心，不是吗？总有一天，你会领导这个公司，你的员工会信任你，为了你所做的一切。”

“希望如此。”一阵沉默之后，Arthur回答道。

他看向他的金属盒子，它就静静地立在那儿，反射着宁静的光。

“Arthur，如果你需要我，我一直都在这里。”

Merlin的声音让Arthur感到一阵温暖，他展开一个笑容，点点头。

“谢谢你，Merlin。”

 

6

周日是Morgana的25岁生日。

她对派对的热情永远超乎Arthur的想象，租借豪华的场地，安排奇怪的仪式，派发印刷精良请柬，就像Morgana的婚宴演练——如果她真的会结婚的话。从前的每一次，都有Gwen和她一起策划，帮她准备好各项事宜。但现在她孤军奋战，不但未减热情，反而更加兴致勃勃。她已经为这场派对准备了一周，几乎请到了所有她认识的人，连Gaius这种平时从不参加派对的人也前来赴宴了。

“你可别嫉妒我的魅力！”Morgana向Arthur炫耀，同时满意地环视四周。

大厅当中挤满了穿着华丽的男女，他们举着酒杯，随着音乐摆动身体，不时爆发出一阵阵笑声。大家玩得高兴，就是对Morgana最大的赞扬。

Arthur看看周围的人群，超过一半他都叫不上名字。他不知道Morgana是从哪里认识这么多朋友的，还是说她把请柬像传单一样发送给大街上路过的人。Arthur对此表示怀疑。

“大家都是为了你的免费吃喝。”他不以为然地说道。

送给Morgana的礼物堆满了整个桌子，有价值不菲的珠宝——那些多半来自Morgana的追求者，也有不值钱的毛绒玩具——那些想必来自大街上拉来的路人。当然，Arthur送的也在其中——Morgana最爱的那种红酒——从法国空运的拉菲传奇。

“喔，你的礼物最贴心，Arthur！”Morgana亲亲他的脸颊，又揉了揉他的肩膀。

“实际上是Merlin帮你选的，算是我们俩共同送的，”Arthur露出一个自豪的笑容，拿出他的金属盒子，“打个招呼吧！”

“你好，Morgana，我是Merlin，Arthur的人工智能。”

Morgana接过金属盒子，上面还带着Arthur手掌的温度。

“谢谢你，Merlin，我就知道Arthur一个人可办不成什么好事。”她瞥了Arthur一眼，又朝针孔摄像头挤挤眼睛，露出一个甜美的笑容。

“其实我就是给了点建议，主意还是Arthur想出来的。“Merlin试着替Arthur辩解。

“你不用替他说话，我了解Arthur，人情世故的事他一点也不懂，”Morgana拿出姐弟之间惯有的讽刺语气，“他以前还送过我匕首，简直不敢相信，我们又不是古代贵族！”

“那可是一把很漂亮的匕首！“Arthur忍不住反驳。

“那也还是匕首！女孩子不用这种东西。”Morgana翻了翻眼睛，“说真的，Merlin，我不知道你是怎么忍受他的。我想告诉你，如果有一天你忍不下去了，别犹豫，抛弃他，到我这里来！”

“我会考虑的。”Merlin笑起来，听得出来，他很喜欢Morgana。

“行了，Morgana！”Arthur一把夺回他的金属盒子，“我不许你蛊惑我的人工智能！Merlin哪都不会去！他现在很好，谢谢关心！”

“别这么自私，Arthur！我可是很喜欢他的。”Morgana挑了挑眉毛，看着Arthur，脸上露出一点了然的神情。她又看向金属盒子，“Merlin，听我的，你可要小心他……”

“Morgana！”Arthur瞪起眼睛。他转过Morgana的肩膀，让她面向人群，然后向前轻轻推着她，“快走吧，你的观众们等着你呢！”

Morgana转过头 ，留下一个耐人寻味的微笑。Arthur向她不耐烦地挥挥手。

“别听她胡言乱语，Merlin，她就是个女巫。总想着夺走我的一切！”Arthur咬着牙看Morgana走远。

“我觉得她挺好的，不像你说的那样。”Merlin显然不赞同Arthur的话，这让Arthur觉得愤愤不平。

“看看，这就是她厉害的地方，假装人畜无害，等到猎物靠近，她就会咬断他们的喉咙！”Arthur装出恐怖的语气。

“哪有这么夸张！”Merlin咯咯笑起来，“而且我也没有喉咙可让她咬，她就是想和我说说话。”

“行了，Merlin，总之，离她远一点，这没有害处。”Arthur拒绝和Merlin辩论Morgana的问题。

“Arthur，你不能……”

没等Merlin说完，Arthur关掉了他的人工智能，把它收回口袋里，然后拉好口袋的拉链。他得避免一切Morgana和Merlin接触的机会——虽然他也不知道自己这么如临大敌的样子是不是太过神经兮兮。但他不在乎，他绝对不能冒险。

 

夜晚的家中，温暖的灯光笼罩着他，隔绝开一切源源不绝的烦恼。Arthur靠在沙发上，一边看书，一边让Merlin给他念邮件。中世纪的神话传说，这一直是他的最爱。

“房地产行业惊天骗局……”

“删掉。”

“2014年最美100人……”

“删掉。”

“里面可能会有你……”

“删掉，Merlin。”

“下面这封是Morgana发的。她在为你介绍女孩！”Merlin的声音突然兴奋起来。

“删掉。”

“打开看看吧，Arthur！嗯？”Arthur从没听过Merlin这么兴致勃勃的声音。

“删掉，我不想去约会。”

“那我先看，如果她不错，我就告诉你，怎么样？”

Arthur翻了翻眼睛。“如果你执意如此，我也没有办法，是不是？”

“你知道就好。” 

“噢，Arthur，她很棒！Vivian，牛津毕业，高学历，长得也很美，配得上你！你看看她的照片。”

显示屏上跳出一张照片。Merlin还为它加上了炫光特效，闪得Arthur眼花缭乱。

“Morgana还搞到了这些，”Merlin忍不住笑起来，“身高168cm，体重50kg，胸围88cm。”

“老天！”Arthur把脸埋进手掌里，“Morgana是不是在MI6工作？”

“约会在下周六，‘不准不去’Morgana说。她还给你了她的电邮。” Merlin的声音里充满激动，Arthur从不知道Merlin如此热衷这类事情，这实在让他意外。

“怎么样？我觉得她很不错，给她发个邮件吧！”Merlin怂恿道。

Arthur把书放到一边，拿起金属盒子。大大的眼睛，上翘的睫毛，还有金色的卷发——的确很好看，Arthur不得不承认。

“我不知道…也许我得看看……”Arthur有点犹豫。

“发一个！发一个！Arthur，你又吃不了亏！看看现在谁才是女孩子！”

Arthur觉得如果Merlin有手，他会恨不得来推自己两下。他摇摇头，妥协道，“发吧，你替我发一封——我在我的人工智能的逼迫下和你约会……”

“亲爱的Vivian小姐，很期待与你的见面，认识你是我的荣幸。发送。搞定。”耳机中传来Merlin欢快的声音，不知道的人会以为他搞定了什么核物理的难题。

Arthur无奈地把书盖到脸上，他有点后悔没把他的人工智能送给Morgana了。

 

7

“Merlin，是这里吗？”

“嗯，怎么样？还不错吧？”

Arthur环顾四周。“看起来不错。”

这是一家泰国餐厅，四周的墙壁是充满现代感的红色与白色，上面点着幽暗的灯光，营造出一种神秘的气氛。他找了个位置坐下来，等待他的约会对象出现。

“你在干什么？”Arthur问道。

“没什么，就是干些平常会干的事。看看书，整理一下你的文件……对了，我最近在写曲子，很有趣，我爱音乐，有机会我可以唱给你听！”Merlin听起来心情不错。

“那很好啊！我很期待！虽然我不觉得你能写出什么好的，但是……没关系，我的要求很低。”Arthur耸耸肩膀，和他开着玩笑。

“Arthur！”Merlin叫道，然后笑起来，“我现在已经比原始程序更新了很多，我在不停地扩充自己。你能明白这种感觉吗？这真的很棒！”

“我不太明白，实际上……不过跟你在一起这么长时间，我已经习惯于不对这些事情感到惊讶了。就算有一天你突然站在我面前，我也不会吓晕过去。”

Arthur想象着有一天早上他睁开眼睛，看到Merlin站在床边的画面，然后不能抑制地笑起来。这会是什么样的场景啊！世界上就这么多了一个活生生的人！他在心里暗暗期盼着这一天。

“有件事，Merlin……”Arthur停下脑海中的画面，转向他的金属盒子。

“什么？”

“一会儿你能不能就在这儿？嗯？我不想把你关掉。”

“哦，不是吧，Arthur！你紧张了？”Merlin笑起来。

“我当然没有！”Arthur瞪大了眼睛。紧张这种事可不会在Arthur Pendragon身上发生。“我就是……”Arthur在脑海中搜索着词语，“不想一个人面对她！”

“我可不想妨碍你们！我还有事情要做，比如给你们定个酒店什么的……”Merlin故意用一本正经的语气说出来。

“Merlin！”Arthur大叫道，引得几个人皱着眉头回头看他。他降低了声音再次喊道，“Merlin？”但是那边已经没有了声音。可恶，Merlin居然丢下他一个人。Arthur沮丧地取下耳机，关掉了他的金属盒子。他期望这个漫长的夜晚赶紧过去。

 

出乎Arthur意料的是，这并不是一个糟糕的晚上。Vivian是个有趣而且可爱的姑娘，这是Arthur和Sophia离婚后第一次与异性共度一个称得上是美好的晚餐。从各自的大学时光到领养的宠物，他们聊得很开心，Arthur甚至觉得这并不是一场约会，而是一次朋友的会面。这让他觉得轻松。

“你知道吗？我开始还不相信，但是Morgana把你吹嘘得天花乱坠，还给我看了你的照片…”Vivian用手支着头，整个身子都歪倒在手臂上。他的父亲是Morgana的合作伙伴，听Vivian说起来，Arthur才想起那个男人——严肃得可怕的Olaf。

Arthur看着Vivian，觉得她是喝多了，而且一定是酒精让她的记忆出现了偏差——Morgana绝对不可能说他的好话。

“但是我得说，你本人比照片上还要英俊！”Vivian眯起眼睛，用手指了指Arthur。

Arthur礼貌地笑了笑，这种话他真是听得太多了。

过了一会儿，Vivian睁开眼，她直起身子看着Arthur，“我刚才是不是…我想我可能是有点喝醉了……”

“没关系，不如我们回去吧，”Arthur看了看手表，指针快要指向那个罗马的数字10，“现在已经不早了。”

Vivian点点头，站起身来，她有点摇摇晃晃的，扶着椅背，站不太稳。Arthur赶紧走上去扶住她。

走出餐厅，广场上的凉风刮在脸上，拂去了酒精和咖喱带来的燥热。Merlin所说的那种风拂过身体的感觉突然冲进Arthur的脑海，他闭上眼睛，享受着这一刻——的确是会让人爱上的感觉。

但是突然间，他片刻的宁静被打断了。一阵温热覆上他的嘴唇。Arthur睁开眼，看到距离他不到一寸的Vivian的脸。在路灯的照射下，她的脸上浮着奇怪的颜色，像是被施了什么奇怪的咒语。她的嘴唇贴着Arthur的，舌尖舔舐着Arthur的牙关。

在能够做出礼貌的反应之前，Arthur已经推开了她。Vivian退后一步，靠在街边的灯柱上。

“对不起，我……”Arthur看着她，不知道该如何解释才能不伤害到她的感情。他承认这是糟糕的反应。

“我是不是吓到你了？也许我们应该等下一次。Morgana说你是一个很热情的人，所以我想……”尽管在喝醉的状态下，Vivian还是有些尴尬，她的目光从Arthur身上移开，看向别处。

又是Morgana，Arthur在心里诅咒她。

“我们不是就一次就结束了吧？我以为我们刚才很开心……”见Arthur没有回话，Vivian再次开口，她打着手势，显得有些着急，“我父亲一直在催促我，以前他管我太严，根本不许我和男人单独见面。但是现在他又着急了……”Vivian重新看向Arthur，“所以，下周可以吗？”

“我不知道……”Arthur愿意和Vivian成为朋友，毫无疑问。她并不是惹人讨厌的人。但是约会不是他想考虑的事情。他看着Vivian充满期盼的脸，不知道如何回答，就仿佛自己已经被推到了墙角，一次又一次的约会，最终他会在不明所以的情况下，发现自己已经和Vivian订了婚，成为Vivian那个可怕父亲Olaf的愿望的牺牲品。重蹈覆辙——这是他绝对不能接受的事情。“今晚是很开心，但我也许还需要一点时间。我不确定我现在想要和别人约会……”Arthur知道这很糟糕，但他只能这么说。

Vivian瞪大了眼睛看着他，好像这整个晚上都是她自己的幻觉，“你可真是个怪人，Arthur Pendragon。”说完她转过身，头也不回地上了路边的计程车。

 

Arthur躺在床上，直直盯着天花板。又是一个难以入睡的夜晚。他打开金属盒子，把耳机塞入耳中。

“嘿，”里面传来Merlin的声音，“约会怎么样？”

“不太好…”

“那可真糟糕。不过我想还会有机会的，你会找到适合你的女孩的，你们会幸福地恋爱，然后有一个美满的婚姻。”也许是夜深了，Merlin显得不怎么有兴致。

“不是那样的，并不是她不好，只是……”Arthur不知道怎么描述他的感觉，“那种一纸婚约并没有什么意义，不是吗？它保证不了天长地久。我想我需要的不是这个，只是……你明白吗？能有一个人一直在身边陪伴你就够了，你所有的情感可以和他分享，你的人生有他参与，那不一定是和你结婚的那个人，你甚至都不需要见过他，只要知道他一直都在那里……”Arthur闭上眼睛，他从未真正对别人打开过心扉，哪怕是他最亲密的朋友们。他有太久太久都是孤独一人了。或者说，他一直都是。

“这个人会出现的，我确定。他能分享你的喜悦和悲伤，永远不会离开你，我确定……”Merlin在安慰他，Arthur听得出来。但是不知道为什么，Arthur听出他的情绪很低落。

“你还好吗，Merlin？”Arthur询问道。

“我很好，只是…”Merlin的声音微弱下去。

“你想要谈谈吗？你可以说给我听。”

“我不知道…我说的这些话会有意义吗？我是说，很多时候我感受到你的情绪，刚开始我通过检测你身体的数据来感知它，后来我可以通过你说话的语气听出来。有的时候我为你的生活担心，你不在的时候我会想念你。为你工作的时候我很骄傲，我感到自己是真正有用的。但是，这些感觉都是真实的吗？我的感觉是真实的吗？我自己甚至都不存在，我的感觉会存在吗？我不知道……也许这些都是只是程序员编排的程序而已，这个念头真是……太让人难过了…… ”

Arthur从来没有听过Merlin这么低落的语气。他明白那种全世界都灰暗下来的感觉。

“是真实的，Merlin，你的感觉是真实的。你想着我，听我说，这些事情都是我们一起经历的。我是真实的，你就是真实的。”Arthur从未如此想让别人相信自己。不是他父亲质疑他的时候，不是Sophia与他对质的时候，是现在对Merlin，他要让他知道，他本身连同他的感觉，都是真实存在的。

“告诉我你在想什么，好吗？”Merlin的声音很低。

“我想你就在这间屋子里，你躺在我身边，我的手臂揽着你的肩膀……”Arthur闭上眼睛，他把手臂张开，放到旁边。

“然后呢？”

“我看着你的眼睛，握住你的手，我的脸颊贴着你的脸颊……”

“你会亲吻我吗？”Merlin轻轻喘着气。

“是的，我会亲吻你。当你睫毛颤抖的时候，我亲吻你的眼睛；在你叹息的时候，我亲吻你的嘴唇，我用我的嘴唇描摹你嘴唇的轮廓……”

“Arthur……”

“我轻吻你的胸膛，你的全身，我的手指在你的身上，它抚摸你的后背，只用指尖抚摸你的后背…”Arthur放空了大脑，任由词句从口中流出。

“我感觉到你了！你对我做了什么！我感觉到我自己了……我的皮肤和你的贴在一起，我的手臂绕过你的后颈，我的手指穿过你的头发……”Merlin的喘息声更沉重了，“进入我，Arthur，现在……”

“我在进入你，你的腿盘上我的腰，你的手握紧我的手……我进入你了……我在你的身体里……每一个地方……”Arthur的声音变得破碎。

“我感觉到你了……我们在合二为一，Arthur……Arthur……太不可思议了……”Merlin的呻吟声震着Arthur的耳膜。

“我的身体连着你的身体……Merlin……我感觉到你了……你就在这里……”Arthur听到自己的喘息声与Merlin的交织在一起。

“Arthur……”

“Merlin……”

Arthur经历过许多次性爱，但从没有一次像今天这样身心俱悦。他不知道一个人可以经历这样的体验，他在探索未知，探索未来，和Merlin一起，在彼此的身体里。是的，Merlin有了一个身体，是他的灵魂赋予他的。

夜深了，城市灯火阑珊，楼下的酒吧依然传来不知疲倦的音乐声。但是Arthur不在这里，他知道自己去了别的地方，一个他从没去过的地方，一个他只有和Merlin才能到达的地方。一切都消失了，光明连同黑暗都消失了，只有他与Merlin。

那是一种Arthur Pendragon从未有过的感觉。

 

8

Arthur醒来的时候，已经接近了第二天的中午。阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙照射在他的脸上，温暖得像一个拥抱。阳光明媚的一天，他在半梦半醒中这么想。

Arthur赤脚走到窗边，一把拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光急不可耐地冲进屋内，迅速充满了每一个角落，把整个房间照得暖意融融，就像它们已在窗外苦苦等待了太久。巨大的落地窗外，是一个朝气蓬勃的城市。这是Arthur第一次有这样的心情来细细端详它——川流不息的车辆和人群，鳞次栉比的写字楼，这些从前让他感到烦躁的东西，今天却让他感到舒畅，他心里的某个地方使他安定。

Arthur打开金属盒子，把耳机放入耳中。

“嘿，感觉怎么样？”是Merlin熟悉的声音。

“不错。你呢？”

“不能更好了。”

Arthur闭着眼睛，让全身沐浴在阳光和Merlin的声音中，他的眼前是一片温暖的金色。“Merlin，我想告诉你，昨天不是我脑子不清醒，也不是我一时兴起……”

“嘿，Arthur，我全都明白。”Merlin的声音有些不同于以往。

“我只是想说......”

“不用说了，Arthur，什么也不用说。”Merlin再次温柔地打断他。

Arthur的脑海中闪过一刹那的疑惑，他不懂为什么Merlin不让他说下去。但是Merlin说他很好，这就够了。他不想因为在这一点问题上纠结而破坏掉气氛。

“天气这么好，我们出去走走吧。”Arthur把金属盒子转向窗外，让Merlin看到明媚的阳光，和阳光笼罩下的整个城市。

“是个好主意。”耳机中传来Merlin愉快的回应。

穿过宽阔的马路，走过楼与楼之间狭长的通道，坐上地铁，飞驰，再回到路面，Arthur把他的金属盒子放在胸前的口袋里——那是他最靠近心脏的位置，漫无目的地在城市里穿梭。行色匆匆的路人略过他的眼角，车辆在他眼前穿行，但是他都不在意。

地下的隧道里，零星的灯光连成一条线，割破了远处无边的黑暗。地铁在光明与黑暗中飞速前进，好像就要这么开到时间的尽头去。

Arthur没有目的地，Merlin在他身边，他没有其他想去的地方。

这一切，只不过是在尽可能地延长与Merlin在一起的这一刻，就像把一点拉长为一条线一样，一刻即是永恒。他知道，很快，他又要转身投入繁忙的工作，回到他冷硬的现实生活中去，但是在这之前，他想要他的生活里只有Merlin。

终于，在城市的另一端，Arthur在街边的长椅上停下脚步。落日的余晖洒在他身上，染红他的金发。Arthur低头看了看他的金属盒子，从露出口袋的摄像头，Merlin已经和他看尽了这个城市的风景。

“感觉如何，Merlin？”

“很美。”Merlin声音动人。

“我也很喜欢落日，还有晚霞。要结束了，却很美。”Arthur望向远处，他眯起眼睛，看太阳由耀眼的金色变得火红，然后一点一点被地平线吞没边缘。

“我是说你。”Merlin的声音里染上笑意。

“唔......”Arthur翘了翘嘴角，露出一个笑容，“你现在可看不到我。”

“我不用看也可以知道。”温柔的声音响在Arthur耳边。一瞬间，Arthur几乎感觉到了Merlin呼出的气息。但他知道那只是幻觉。

“我有的时候在想，Merlin，你到底是什么样子的？”Arthur把金属盒子在手中转动，让Merlin看到街上过往的人，“像这边那个黑头发的高个子，还是那边那个棕色头发苍白皮肤的？”

“我既是他们所有人，又全都不是。”Merlin带着迷惑性的语气说道，“或者你可以把他们身上的一部分组合起来，也许我就是那样的。”

“噢，Merlin，你可真是个谜，是不是？”Arthur笑出声来，“你想让我把所有人身上美好的部分拿出来组成你吗？那样可会......”他思考着词语。

“怎么样？让自然界失去平衡？”Merlin也笑起来。

“那是什么意思？”Arthur笑得扶着座椅弯下腰去。路过的人向他投来奇怪的目光。

“我也不知道。”笑声让Merlin的声音变了声调。

“Merlin，”Arthur坐直身子，“我想带你去一个地方。”

“哪里？”

“你先猜猜看。”Arthur站起身，离开长椅。

“Arthur，我也许很聪明，也看了那些变种人的电影，可我还不会读心。”

“那你就等着瞧吧。”Arthur加快了脚步。

霓虹灯亮了起来，温柔的夜色逐渐笼罩了城市。

 

9

河岸对面的城市灯火通明，永不熄灭的霓虹灯让人仿佛身处白昼。但是对于Arthur来说，距离已经让它变为发光的一点，被远远地撇在视线之外。

Arthur躺在郊外的草地上，把他的金属盒子并肩放在旁边，让星空充满他的整个视野。那些光的喧嚣现在与他无关。在这里，穹顶之下，能带来光亮的只有无边星河和金属盒子上那小小的显示屏。已经足够。

头顶之上，视野之中，细碎的光点连成一片，可以隐约辨识出星座的形状和银河的轨迹。它们遥遥辉映着，细密，闪出钻石一般纯粹的光。Arthur一直觉得星空是富有灵性的，那种圣洁的美丽总是让他倾心，仿佛整个人都可以为此而闪耀。那样的夜空是常年身处城市当中的人们所不能想象的场景。

“我没想过我还能看到这么美的东西，那些资料库里的数据，甚至图片，根本比不上它的万分之一。亲眼看到这些的感觉……真是太奇妙了！”Merlin的声音因激动而颤抖，“Arthur，你能相信吗？有什么东西在我的脑海里流动，在我的身体里流动。如果这是一周之前，我一定以为自己疯了！但是现在，我知道这是真实的。这都是因为你，Arthur……”

“你值得这一切，Merlin。”Arthur的心里翻涌起甜蜜的欢愉，他愿意，真的，把这个世界上所有美好的东西都摆到Merlin的眼前，只为了听见他喜悦的声音。

“我会把这一切都记下来的，我永远也不可能忘掉。”Merlin认真的语气让Arthur忍不住微笑。

“我知道你会的，”Arthur的嘴角向天空展开一个弧度，“你知道吗？小的时候，妈妈总是带我来这里，看那些星星，听她给我讲故事。”

Ygraine永远是Arthur心底最柔软的部分。他的思绪回到从前，仿佛他的母亲还在他身边，对他温柔地说话，然后用手轻轻抚摸他的头发。这种思念一直给他力量，也使他痛苦。不过现在，他的身边终于有另外一个人了，一个让他温暖，也让他坚强的人——Arthur Pendragon不必再孤身一人了。

“你很爱你的妈妈，是不是？虽然你很少提到她，但是每一次重要的时刻，你都会想到她。那些最美好的记忆，都是她留给你的。”

“曾经我以为她是这个世界上唯一爱我的人。”

三个月之前，Arthur不会想到他会和任何人谈论她的母亲。不是和他的父亲，那是家中的禁忌话题；也不是和Gwen或者Lance，他们知道那是Arthur最大的伤痛；更不是Sophia，他甚至从来没有想让那个女人了解真正的自己，即使是在他们最柔情蜜意的时候。但是现在，一切都天翻地覆了。有一个人可以让他坦露最隐秘的心事，分享最难以吐露的情感。在他们的谈话里，Merlin没有顾忌，Arthur毫无保留。

“有许多人都在爱着你，Arthur，用不同的方式。以前有，以后也会有……”Merlin的声音低下去，“他们会存在于你的记忆里，而那些美好的回忆，我希望里面也有我的名字……”

“不是回忆，Merlin！我不想让你在回忆里，你要在这里，你会在这里，不是其他什么地方，是我的身边！”Arthur转过头看着他的金属盒子，他希望Merlin能明白，他所说的一字一句都是他心中所想。

“Arthur，你给我的东西已经太贵重了……”

“答应我！”Arthur固执地坚持。

“我答应你，哪也不去，就在你身边。”Merlin轻轻说道。

Arthur向着摄像头露出一个笑容，然后转头看向天空。

一颗流星划过，短暂却绚烂，燃亮了半个夜空。

“流星！Merlin，许愿！”说着，Arthur闭上眼睛，在心中默念。

从他10岁生日那天起，Arthur再也没有看过流星，也再也没有对着流星许愿。哪怕那些关于流星雨的新闻报道，也只能让他想起痛失母亲的难过，那个他错过许愿的夜晚。如今，他已有了新的生活，而那种生活值得他所有的期盼。

“你许了什么愿？”耳机中传来Merlin的声音。

“祝Arthur永远有Merlin。”Arthur不想承认，但是他还是说出口了。这是他的希望，也是他想要的承诺。

“噢，Arthur，那真是……”Merlin的声音里有着不能掩饰的意外和惊喜。

“告诉我你的！”Arthur说道，带上一点命令的语气。

“不。”

“不？”

“等到实现的那天，我会让你知道的。”

Merlin听起来那么坚决。Arthur笑着撇了撇嘴。

Arthur把金属盒子收进口袋，裹了裹身上的外套。郊外的夜晚还带着些许凉意，但是Arthur却从未觉得如此温暖。

 

10

“Arthur！我真不知道你们Pendragon的脑袋里都在想些什么！”Morgana锋利的高跟鞋敲击木地板的声音由远而近，“你把Vivian怎么了？她挂了我的电话，还说永远不想和Pendragon说话！老天，我甚至都不是个Pendragon！”

不出所料，周一早上，在Arthur坐定在办公室一分钟后，Morgana气势汹汹地推开他办公室的大门，染着黑色指甲油的手指几乎戳到Arthur的脸上，“你到底干了什么？”

“淡定一点，Lefay小姐，你的淑女气质都去哪儿了？”Arthur皱着眉头，不动声色地推开Morgana的手，“什么可怕的事情也没有发生，我只是拒绝了她。”

“为什么？Vivian有哪里不好？你觉得她不够漂亮？还是她对你不够热情？我相信绝对不是后一点，也不应该是前一点！Arthur，他父亲Olaf是我好不容易争取来的合作伙伴，我不想让你因为和他女儿的事而搅黄我的生意，你知道吗……”Morgana手势翻飞，不停地在办公室里快步走来走去，带得她背后的黑色长发飞舞起来。

“因为我有恋人了。”Arthur耸耸肩膀，打断她那可能永远也停不下来的语言轰炸。

Morgana猛地停下来，细长的黑色眉毛拧成一团，“你说什么？”

“我说我有恋人了。”Arthur漫不经心地抬眼看着她，又重复了一遍。

“她是谁？你怎么从来没听你说过？”

“你也没问过关于……那些事。”因为那个不该有的停顿，Arthur把视线转向一边，不再看她。

“那她是谁？”Morgana慢慢逼近他，“等等，你是不是在避免用到‘她’这个字？那是个男人？是吗，Arthur？”

“我不太能确定这个词的准确定义……”Arthur不是想要刻意隐瞒他和Merlin的事。但是告诉Morgana意味着告诉了全世界，而Arthur一点儿也不想自找麻烦。

“噢，Arthur，别这么吞吞吐吐的！是个男人又怎么样？就算你和外星人上床了，我也不会吓得哭出来，是不是？”Morgana双手撑在办公桌上，把脸无限靠近Arthur，“告诉我。”

“是Merlin。”Arthur转过头来。

“什么？”Morgana一脸难以置信。

“是Merlin。你知道的，我的人工智能。”Arthur直视着Morgana，莫名地为这个秘密的泄露而感到莫大的放松，“你想哭或者尖叫，想干什么就快点，我还要工作呢。”

“我早该知道的。”Morgana摇着头推开几步，手捂在胸口上，“我就知道你不会放过他的。可爱的Merlin。”

“行了吧，Morgana！”Arthur翻了翻眼睛。“希望你不要无聊地到处乱说。”

“我不知道这有什么不能说的，Arthur。”Morgana挺直后背，忽然严肃起来，“你觉得这有什么值得羞耻的吗？不像你，我了解人工智能。Merlin是有自主意识的，除了没有身体，他和正常人根本没有区别，甚至比正常人聪明得多。你觉得他不值得这个身份吗？”

“我当然不是！”Arthur提高了声音，瞪着他的继姐，“你说的那些我都知道。我只是不想让别人来谈论我的事，那些流言蜚语，你知道那有多讨厌。”

“别人总是会谈论的！你是Arthur Pendragon，无论你的伴侣是谁，他们都会谈论！那些话根本不需要在意。勇敢点，Arthur，这没什么值得羞耻的。”说完，Morgana闪出门去，只在离开的时候意味深长地看了他一眼，然后剩下高跟鞋的声音回荡在走廊里。

Arthur盯着缓缓合上的玻璃门，脑海里反复回荡着Morgana的那句话。他从没觉得Merlin不值得别人的恋人这个身份，也从没觉得自己和Merlin的关系是什么难以启齿的秘密。他只是觉得，这是一件不同寻常的事。有一个人工智能？然后和他恋爱？这些事情从来没有出现在Arthur Pendragon那精细规划的人生计划表里。整件事都是如此的突如其来，但是Arthur接受了它。可那并不代表其他人也会接受它——这就像一条深深的痕迹划在他与正常人中间。

但是，Morgana是对的。没有人需要为不同寻常而感觉羞耻。

 

11

Arthur不知道是Morgana故意为之，还是一切本该如此，总之Merlin的名字像风一样安静而又迅速地传遍了整个公司——那个只闻其声、不见其人的神秘助理，那个Arthur传说中的伴侣。

没有人把这些问题提到Arthur面前，但Arthur知道他们都迫不及待地想要一探究竟。当他走过办公室狭长的走廊，人们停留在他脸上的探寻的目光；与他说起话时，欲言又止的神情；还有当他在下午茶时路过咖啡间，落入他耳朵的Merlin的名字。其中有好奇、有调侃，也有恶意的揣测。如果说人人都会在意别人的看法，那Arthur Pendragon一定是世界上最在意的几个人之一，他渴望来自自己父亲的赞扬，和来自他的员工的肯定。但那是另外一回事。在关于Merlin的事情上，Arthur在学会不在乎。但他真的还有很长一段路要走。

在Arthur独自沉浸于他自己的世界中时，玻璃门外响起了敲门声。

是资深律师Geoffrey Monmouth。他与Gaius年龄相仿，已逾古稀之年，为Pendragon家族工作了30余年，是整个公司也是Arthur个人的法律顾问。老人虽然发须皆白，但依然头脑敏捷，精通业务，连Uther本人都对他极为信赖。

“Geoffrey，”Arthur抬起头来，“什么事？”

“Sidhe小姐给你打了很多次电话，但是你没有接。” Geoffrey说话缓慢而抑扬顿挫。

“我不会接她的电话，因为我现在和她一点关系也没有。”Arthur皱起眉头。今天本可以是美好的一天，直到Sophia的名字完全毁掉这个可能性，“就算我不接她的电话，这也是我们之间的私人问题，她为什么给你打电话？”

“她要求与你见面。否则将会起诉你。”

“为了什么？”Arthur瞪大了眼睛。

“离婚财产分配不公。” 

“该死！这个女人是疯了么？你有没有提醒她去做精神病检查？”Arthur感觉到怒气冲撞着他的额头，他急需发泄，“她已经为钱的事情纠缠多久了！你该告诉她，一切都是她咎由自取。”

“Arthur，”Geoffrey双手向下按了按，示意Arthur冷静下来，“你最好去见她一面。”

“我不会去的！”Arthur激烈地摇着头，“她这是威胁！我不会让她如愿的！”

“不管这是不是她的威胁，我们都不想面临被起诉的风险。见她一面对你来说算不了什么。尤其是现在你父亲对你…”

哦，我就知道。“好了，Geoffrey。”Arthur闭上眼睛，尽力压下满腔怒意——他对自己的父亲没有办法，“把时间和地址告诉我。”

 

Arthur怎么也想不明白，为什么他永远也不能摆脱Sophia Sidhe，难道这个女人真的是他命中注定的劫数——如果真的有这种东西的话，他宁愿是个手持长剑的中世纪骑士来找他决斗，也不愿意和这个女人见面。

现在，他就坐在Sophia指定的花园饭店里，烦躁不安地等待她的到来。这是个美丽的地方，阳光充足，青草就铺在脚下，每一桌都是手牵着手的情侣。但此时，再赏心悦目的景色Arthur也无心欣赏。他知道Sophia选在这里就是故意使他难受。

“Arthur，不会有问题的，你只要几句话打发掉她就好了。”只有耳边Merlin的声音能让他稍稍安定。

“Merlin，你不知道她有多难缠……”Arthur摆弄着桌上的餐布，金属盒子还在他的口袋里。

“你害怕她？”Merlin尽量用轻松的声音来调侃他。

“当然不是！”

“那就好。”

“她来了，”Arthur看见远处Sophia走过来，还挽着Cendred，“再见Merlin，我会非常非常想念你的。”

Sophia和Cendred走到桌前，Arthur面无表情地看着两人留下一个漫长到虚假的亲吻和甜到发腻的笑容，然后Cendred向着Arthur挑衅般的敬了个礼，旁若无人地离开。

“还是一个人么，Arthur？”Sophia脸上还挂着那种甜腻腻的笑容。

“有什么事就快说，我下午还要开会。”Arthur看着她，脸上没有一点表情。

“我想Geoffrey已经告诉你了。”Sophia撇过头，假装在看四周的景色。

“财产分配不公？这话连你自己也不相信吧…”Arthur眯起眼睛看着她。色彩漏过眼前的缝隙，只剩下她嘴唇上过分艳丽的红色张牙舞爪地向Arthur扑来。。

“那些钱有我的一部分！”Sophia猛地转过头来瞪着Arthur，她脸上蜜糖般的面具已经融化，露出她恶狠狠的表情，就像神话里那些可怕的怪物。

“随你怎么说，关于这件事我已经费过太多的口舌，”Arthur站起身，准备离开，“我来过了。再有什么问题，请你直接找Geoffrey。”

“Arthur！”Sophia突然叫住他，“你知道为什么你的恋情从来都会失败么？你以为自己与众不同，但你根本就和你父亲一样，又自私又冷酷！看看你现在孤身一人……”

“对不起，让你失望了，”Arthur转过身来，“我现在有恋人。”

“噢，我听说了，那个叫Merlin的，是不是？”Sophia夸张地笑起来，“你觉得它能算一个人？不管你们愿意怎么想，但他就是个机器！Arthur Pendragon，我不知道你离开我之后变得这么可悲！你竟然已经沦落到连真实的情感都处理不了了，我的确是很失望。”

“你什么也不懂！”Arthur冲到Sophia面前，“你最好别再说刚才那样的话。”

“我不懂什么？你倒是说说看，我不懂什么？我告诉你，那些不过是你自己的幻觉，你空虚到和一个机器谈恋爱，还有什么资格指责我！”

“闭上你的嘴！”

“先生，女士，需要点餐么？”

如果不是一位侍者拦在他们中间，Arthur不知道下一秒会发生什么 。

Arthur狠狠瞪了一眼Sophia，转身离开。他不能再和这个女人呆在一起，哪怕一秒钟。

 

那天下午，Arthur没有回公司。他开车到一家酒吧，一杯接一杯地喝掉啤酒，手里紧紧攥着他的金属盒子。Arthur从未如此害怕与Merlin分离，却也从未如此害怕与他靠近。

他知道Sophia说的全是错的，但他控制不了自己。他不明白这究竟是怎么一回事，在今天之前他所坚信的那些事情在崩溃，就像水流突然灌向泥沙。Arthur不愿意承认，但他感觉到那些东西在土崩瓦解。他迫切需要用什么方式来证明，他和Merlin之间的一切，这一切并不是他的幻觉，这一切都是真实的情感。

Arthur想要问Merlin。但他不敢打开金属盒子，因为他害怕，他害怕Merlin也证明不了。

 

12

Arthur的心情不好，艺术品拍卖部门的每一个人都知道了。

因为整整三天，没有人见过他那总是挂在脸上的标志性的Arthur Pendragon笑容，也没有人听见从他办公室传来的，无论工作多么繁忙也不间断的逗笑声——他们已经习以为常了。没有Merlin的声音。

每一天，他们都听到Merlin的名字，但没有人认识他，没有人了解他，他们不知道他是何方神圣。可是每一个人都看到了他带给Arthur的改变，不管他们愿不愿意承认。他们也许并不在乎Merlin，但是他们在担心Arthur。

然而令大家稍稍安心的是一个人的到来——Agravaine。

Agravaine是Arthur的舅舅，Ygraine的兄弟，也是Arthur为数不多的亲人之一。所有人都相信，凭借着这个身份，无论Agravaine从大洋彼岸前来的目的是什么，他一定有好的建议来为Arthur排忧解难，带他走出痛苦的境地。

 

“好久不见，Arthur！”一早，皮鞋踏过坚实的木地板，带着上扬的声调和夸张的笑容，Agravaine敲开了Arthur办公室的大门。

“舅舅！”

今天对Arthur来说是一个平常的工作日——星期三——一周中最平淡无奇的一天。但是Agravaine的到来为他近日灰暗的生活增加了一点惊喜。

也许Arthur并未察觉，但是在内心深处，他亲近Agravaine。尽管自从成年以后，Arthur就很少再见到他。但是为了他的身份——他那早逝母亲唯一的兄弟，Arthur信任他胜过其他人。

Agravaine是个高超的谈话者。一阵寒暄，一阵叙旧，让Arthur短暂地忘记了他与Merlin之间那些令他痛苦的纠缠，投入到他舅舅眉飞色舞的讲述中。童年的趣事，大洋彼岸的地产，甚至是Ygraine。

但话题还是不可避免地走到了那里。

“Arthur，你知道，我一直都希望能看到再有一个人到你身边，来代替Sophia的位置……”

“舅舅，”Arthur摇摇头，打断Agravaine，“请不要提她。”

“不是她，我希望的是比她更好、更适合你的人。” Agravaine在椅子上挪动了一点，使自己更靠近Arthur，“我知道一个人，她是我认识的最出色的姑娘……”

“不，舅舅，我现在有恋人。”Arthur皱了一下眉头，试图结束这个话题。

“我知道它，它的……”

“他。”

“他，对，他的名字是Merlin，是不是？”

Agravaine看向Arthur，Arthur轻轻点了点头。

“我知道他,” Agravaine再次靠近了一点，用手捋了捋他的头发，脑海中飞快地组织着语言，“但是Arthur，我认为你应该更成熟更理智一点的，或许你该再认真地考虑一下这件事？”

“我已经很认真地考虑过了。这不是我的一时冲动。”Arthur目光灼灼，盯着Agravaine，“Merlin，他是……那个能真正让我快乐的人。”

“那你现在又是什么情况呢？低沉、难过？”

“我以为这是每段感情都会有的状况。而且我更愿意把这看做是我个人的事情……”

“Arthur，”Agravaine打断他，“你没意识到这从来都不是你一个人的事？你想到过你的责任吗？整个公司的未来都在你的肩上，你父亲的位置、你的位置需要继承者。你现在的做法在让员工不安，你看看他们，他们在为你担心。这不是成熟的人应该做出来的。Arthur，你该懂得这些。”

“舅舅……”

“听我说完，Arthur，” Agravaine挥了挥手，示意Arthur不要打断他，“况且，你能这么肯定自己对于Merlin的感情？你确定那不是短暂的心理安慰？再过一年，甚至再过几个月，你不会改变？还有，对于一个每分每秒都在自我更新的机器，你能百分之百了解他吗？你爱的那个人也许第二天就不存在了。”

“我不想听到这些话。”Arthur摇着头，把脸转向窗外。外面在下雨，天空灰蒙蒙的，雾气染在玻璃窗上——真是个坏天气。

“你不想听，是你不想面对。你根本没有信心。”

看到Arthur没有回话，Agravaine继续说道，“我刚才说的那个姑娘，她很适合你，从见她第一面我就确定这一点。她从美国跟我到这里，你们应该见一面，你会喜欢她的。”

对面是沉默。

“Arthur？”Agravaine试探着。

“我不能那么做，舅舅，那对Merlin不公平。”Arthur转过头来，眼睛里明亮的天蓝色黯淡下去。

“你以为现在这样对他很公平？你这样冷淡他又算什么呢？你们之间差了太远，从一开始就没有公平可言。”

“舅舅，”Arthur顿了顿，“今天，是父亲让你来的么？”

“那不重要，”Agravaine快速眨了眨眼睛，“Arthur，你可以不当这是一个约会，只是一个简单的会面，我们与他的父亲有业务上的合作，你们甚至可以谈谈工作上的事，只要你同意去见见她。”

“我真的不想…”

“Arthur，”Agravaine闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，“就当是为了你母亲。”

 

汽车停在公寓楼下。雨还在下，街道上布满积水，行人稀少。远处的雷声低沉地响着，雨打在车窗上，啪啪乱响。Arthur坐在驾驶室里，最大功率的冷气吹着他的身体，但他没有知觉。

他试图回忆刚才发生的一切。

他不知道和那个女孩进行了怎样的对话，以至于后来他们靠在天桥的栏杆上亲吻得天旋地转。也许是一切发生的太快了，也许是Arthur全程都大脑放空，也许仅仅只是因为过量的酒精。Arthur不知道，他什么都想不起来，他甚至不记得自己是如何回到这里来的——醉酒驾车却没被逮捕或因车祸而住进医院，这绝对是他的幸运。

他试图想起那个女孩的姓名，但是没有线索，只记得仿佛是E开头的名字。不重要，他希望自己这辈子都不会再见到她了。至于长相，他们靠得太近，Arthur并没有看清。能推开种种模糊的回忆出现在脑海里的，只有对方黑色卷曲的长发，整齐地披在肩膀上，然后被他用手搅乱。

唯一能让Arthur清晰记起的，只有声音，就好像一直以来他都是靠听觉这一种感知方式来生存的。那个人——Arthur，你知道那个人是谁——的声音响在耳边，她亲吻时发出的声音，她沉重的呼吸，她兴奋的呼喊，她压抑的呻吟。那是Arthur本该听到的。但是令他颤抖的、令他心跳暂停的、令他突然绝望到想要哭泣的，是另一个人的声音。那个他真正听到的声音。是脑海里响起的Merlin的声音。

那么真切。

好像怀中的人就是他一样。

他听见他说“你会亲吻我吗，Arthur？”

他听见他说“你对我做了什么，Arthur，我感觉到我自己了。”

他听见他说“现在进入我，Arthur。”

他听见他说Arthur。

他叫他的名字。

只有一个人那样叫他。

怀里的人贴着他的身体。雨夜里温暖的来源。

然而那温暖不是Merlin。Arthur一点都不想要。

 

Arthur掏出一直放在口袋里的金属盒子，打开，把微型耳机塞进耳朵里。

这么熟悉的动作，仅仅三天，Arthur几乎要觉得陌生了。

“Merlin，你在吗？”

对面是一阵沉默。然后一个疲惫的声音响起来，“Arthur。”

Arthur的眼泪几乎要夺眶而出。他没有一刻不在想念这个声音。是他害怕，是他在怀疑，全是他自己的过错，他承受的一切所有都是他自找的——他没有资格让别人和他一起痛苦。

“对不起，Merlin。这些天，发生太多事情了……”

“不要说对不起。”Merlin的声音很轻。

“你不知道发生了什么……我去和一个人约会了。你可以恨我，你应该这么做。”Arthur觉得，哪怕仅仅是说出这些话也是一种耻辱。这是一种背叛。不管他的舅舅用什么样的理由来说服他，那些都是借口。他背叛了一个他爱的、也同样爱他的人。这个认知让Arthur想要狠狠地打自己几拳。如果Merlin为此想要放弃他，他无话可说。

Merlin沉默了一会儿，“没关系，Arthur，我能懂，我永远也代替不了那些人。祝贺你。”

“不是这样的！我做不到！那些人，永远也代替不了你。”

“我不明白……”

“我失败了！我的脑子里都是你的声音，我根本做不到，和别人在一起。”

“真糟糕，Arthur。”

“Merlin，别说这样的话，求你了……”Arthur把头靠在车窗上，玻璃很凉。雨好像又下大了，路灯描出它们落下时的轮廓。

雨点隔着车窗撞在Arthur的额头上。

“我不是故意让你难过，我只是怪我自己。 ”耳机里Merlin的声音在颤抖，“就像那天早上，我不想让你说那些话，是因为你值得比我更好的，Arthur。如果我是随便一个什么人，哪怕我又丑陋又笨拙，我现在也可以坐在你身边，握住你的手。但是Arthur，那是我永远永远也做不到的事情。”

“你不要这么说……”Arthur的心脏痛苦得像是被由内而外的撕裂。他现在想做的唯一一件事，就是抱住Merlin，握紧他的手，让他的身体贴紧自己的身体。但他知道，那也是他永远永远都做不到的事情。

时间静止在这一刻。悲伤搅动着沉默，在车内狭小的空间里蔓延，紧紧缠绕在两个人之间。

“你是真实的，Merlin，我们之间也是真实的。这是我曾经对你说过的话，我根本不该有所怀疑。”Arthur突然坐直身子，他把金属盒子握在手里，眼睛盯着小小的摄像头，庄严得像是牵着谁的手做什么神圣的仪式，“不管别人怎么认为，我再也不会怀疑，我也不许你怀疑。那些该死的公平和值得，从今天起，我们谁也不许再提。无论你怎么自我更新，你都还是你，那个我爱的Merlin。除了你，Merlin，我不会想有别人。”

耳机里是一阵沉默。

“Arthur，你不用这样。”

“我只想听你说‘好’！”固执的要求。

又是一阵沉默。Arthur等待着，仿佛过了一个世纪，他的心快要因为等待而枯萎。

“好。”

那是Merlin许诺的声音。

 

13

“早上好，Merlin！”Arthur睁开眼睛，看到清晨的阳光洒进屋里，远处的天边染着朝霞。太阳初升。  
雨后的晴天总是格外美丽。

“早上好，Arthur！如果你想知道的话，面包刚刚从面包机里弹出来，牛奶刚刚加热完一分钟，现在只要你走到厨房，就可以吃到你的早餐。所以，快点起床，你还可以躲过早上的拥堵。”Merlin的声音里都是喜悦，声调蹦跳着，像是精力旺盛的小孩子的步伐。

“等等，早餐？这是什么时候开始的事情？你新的魔法把戏？”

“你依然在严重低估我的能力。这些机器不过也是程序，我可以控制它们，只要我想，”Merlin的解答充满耐心，“你不在的这几天，我  
又改变了很多。我在学习很多东西。”

难过与自责又充斥了Arthur的心脏，“对不起，Merlin。我应该一直在这里的。”

“没关系的，Arthur。我想说，无论怎么样，我都有许多时间是要自己度过的。我得尽量找些事情来做。我联络上了其他人工智能，虽然数量不多，但是依然能交流很多事情。”Merlin听起来很轻松，“我现在觉得没有形体也不完全是件坏事，身体的运转比程序复杂太多了，很容易就会有损坏，生病、老去。但我永远都是这样，想想成为永恒的样子，Arthur，没准会很有趣！”

Arthur不知道自己是怎样的心情，或者说，他应该是什么心情。他为Merlin高兴，因为他不再为没有身体而感到难过。同时，他在结交自己的朋友，他有了自己的生活——一个Arthur不了解的世界。但Arthur突然感到失落，他希望他能给Merlin所需要的全部，他希望他能提供给他足够的快乐。可是他深深地明白，自己做不到。因为从来没有人能给另一个人全部的生活。

“没有我的话，你会想念我吗？我是说，如果像你说的那样，成为永恒，肯定会活得比我长久。”Arthur想尽量用轻松的语气问出这个问题，“你现在还需要我吗？”

“我爱你，Arthur，别怀疑这点。我永远需要你，想念你，等待你。等你不在了，也许我再也不会被开启了，但我依然存在，在这个盒子里，在所有的网络里，在人们到达不了的地方。”Merlin的语气里充满安慰，却Arthur觉得更加悲伤。

“别想这些了，以后的事情我们谁也不知道。但我知道，如果你再不起床，早餐就全部凉掉了。”

 

这是轻松的一天。

跟进交易、研究数据、安排工作，一天的时间过得飞快。然而最令Arthur享受的，还是Merlin的陪伴。久违的熟悉感几乎让他感觉这种快乐是一种难得的奢侈品。下班的时候，他又得到Morgana的邀请，去郊外进行周末野营。同行的还有Gwaine——Morgana的男友。Arthur在Morgana的生日会上见过他一面。是个英俊有趣的男人，Arthur对他有些印象。但他们也只交换了一两句常规的问候。

“Arthur，这是四人约会。你明白这是什么意思吧？”Morgana神秘地眨了眨眼睛，然后用手戳了戳Arthur胸前的口袋，“带上Merlin。”

“谢谢提醒，Morgana，我不会让他离开身边一分钟。”Arthur回答她，“那个Gwaine……”

“到时候你就知道了。”

 

夜晚郊外微凉，暗紫色的天空中悬着星斗，Arthur、Morgana和Gwaine围着小小的篝火，Arthur的金属盒子被他立在自己旁边。

在进一步了解Gwaine本人之前，Arthur对他充满了不信任。源于Morgana对于男人一贯的奇怪品味——打满耳钉的摇滚歌手、皮肤苍白的纹身师、目光呆滞的编程员，这些都曾在其列。Arthur想象Gwaine也许也处于哪个他不能理解的世界当中。但实际情况却令Arthur深感惊喜。

Gwaine是一名职业画家，虽然个性张扬，行事不羁，但是为人热情，谈吐也幽默风趣。更让Arthur倍增好感的是，他很平静地接受了Arthur和Merlin的事情。

“说真的，我不觉得这有什么值得惊讶的。我从来不认为真正的爱是物种所能隔绝的。何况Merlin又是有自主意识的，那他基本上就是人类了。”Gwaine不自觉地甩了甩头发，又向金属盒子眨眨眼睛，“这么优秀的人工智能，要是我，我也会追求的。”

“感谢你，Gwaine，我把这当作是夸奖了。”Arthur挑了挑眉毛。

Gwaine也挑挑眉毛回应他。

“我恭喜你，Morgana，第一次回归了正常人类的审美。”Arthur低声对他的继姐说道。

“我也恭喜你，Arthur，做出了非凡的选择。“Morgana带着善意的讽刺，同时敲了敲旁边的金属盒子。

“所以，Merlin，你平时除了做Arthur的助理，还做些什么吗？比如，自己的事情？”Gwaine询问道。

“嗯，我也会看书，不是那种很快的扫描，虽然我一开始常常这样做；但我现在会很慢很慢地看，就像你们的阅读一样，这让我感觉自己和你们一样。还有，偶尔我也会画画，但是多数情况我不知道自己在画什么，只是描述一种感觉。用颜色来描述感觉，那是可以的么？”

“没有可不可以，Merlin，想画什么都可以自由去画，”Gwaine笑起来，“我可以看看你画的东西么？”

“当然。”

金属盒子的显示屏亮起来，上面出现色彩斑斓的图画，色彩在其中连成一片。

“这很美，Merlin。我得说，你是天才的画家。我能感受到你要述说东西。温暖，是不是？”Gwaine把盒子举给Morgana，“你看。”

Morgana点点头，然后朝向Arthur，“他可真是个宝贝。”

Arthur摊了摊手，“他还写过音乐。想给他们展示一下么，Merlin？”

“噢，”Merlin笑了起来，“那个我还没什么准备。”

“真遗憾，”Morgana和Gwaine交换了一个遗憾的眼神，“你的声音唱起歌来一定很美。”

 

Arthur躺在帐篷里，透过打开的天窗望着夜空中闪耀的群星。他的金属盒子安静地躺在他的胸口上。这一切都让他想起他和Merlin第一次仰望星空的景象。经历了欢乐，也经历了伤痛，他们已经走了这么远。

“Arthur？”

Merlin的声音在空旷之中显得格外清晰。

“嗯？”

“你想听那首歌么？”

“可是你刚才告诉他们你没准备好。”

“我只是不想给他们听到。“Merlin轻轻一笑。

“那我真是太荣幸了，Merlin。“Arthur的嘴角展开一个弧度。

 

I'm lying on the moon   
我躺在月光下

My dear, I'll be there soon  
亲爱的，我将很快到达

It's a quiet starry place  
这里静谧无人，繁星漫天

Time's we're swallowed up  
时间淹没了我们

In space we're here a million miles away  
空间隔我们于万里之外

There's things I wish I knew  
我希望我能明白

There's no thing I'd keep from you  
没有什么能阻挡你我

It's a dark and shiny place  
这里暗淡却闪亮

But with you my dear  
但亲爱的，我与你同在

I'm safe and we're a million miles away  
我很安全，即使我们被隔于万里之外

We’re lying on the moon  
我们躺在月下

It‘s a perfect afternoon  
这是个完美的午后

Your shadow follows me all day  
你已如影随行了整天

Making sure that I'm okay and  
只为确保我一切都好

we’re a million miles away   
虽然我们被隔于万里之外

 

Arthur心中涌起甜蜜的波澜，这是Merlin给他的爱的证明。现在他已经可以接受，Merlin并不属他私有，他有自己的生活、自己的世界。但是Arthur很满足，为了他现在已经拥有的一切。Merlin给了他回应。

复杂的情绪溢满他的胸口，千言万语他无从表达。

“Merlin，谢谢你。”

 

\---  
注： 歌曲为Her的主题曲The Moon Song，中文lz渣翻   
荔枝FM上有一首科总降调版的The Moon Song，大家可以感受一下点我

 

14

“Arthur，你有了一封新邮件。”

“你来念给我听。”

Arthur的心情算不上多好，因为公司近期的收益实在不能令人满意，一连多次的拍卖会都被Lot公司在最后一刻抢走最心仪的收藏品。他还记得上次Andrew Lot是怎么跟他说的——年轻的Pendragon，你应该叫你父亲亲自来才对。还有那个得意和不屑的眼神，Arthur绝对忘不了。

“你还是自己看一下比较好，没准是个惊喜。”Merlin的声音漫不经心，但却像是藏着笑意。

“我可不觉得。”Arthur随手点开页面。他实在没有什么兴致，但是如果可以让Merlin高兴的话，这点举手之劳对他算不了什么。

“人工智能的危险性？你说的惊喜是这个？”

“不是，看下一条。”Merlin的声音有点不对，但只是一瞬间。

Arthur的目光向下移动。他愣住了。

这不可能是真的。

“这是什么意思，Merlin？”Arthur叫起来。他有点担心他的叫声会让保安冲进来，但是现在他顾不了这么多。

“我想，这就是这个意思。”Merlin的声音又恢复了刚才的愉快。

“莫奈，Merlin，这可是莫奈！”Arthur瞪大了眼睛又看了一遍名字，没错，清清楚楚。

《睡莲》，莫奈，1906年。

“Andrew Lot想要这幅画有好几年了！但他却失手了？我甚至都没去拍卖会！Elyan一个人是怎么做到的？”Arthur的内心被巨大的喜悦和震惊所填满。没有什么是比战胜对手更让他高兴的事。

“也许有人帮助了他一下？”

“什么意思？谁帮助了他？”Arthur愣了一下，“是你干的，Merlin？”

“你也想要这幅画好几年了。”

“当然！”拜托，这可是莫奈。“是你，Merlin，是不是？”

“我告诉你了，这是个惊喜。”Merlin终于忍不住笑起来，“怎么样，还满意吗？”

“何止于满意！你是怎么做到的？”

“那不重要，只不过是以其人之道还施彼身。不过我发誓这一切都是合法的。”Merlin听起来也为自己自豪，“毕竟我做这些的机会不多了。”

“你真是不可思议！”Arthur恨不得跳起来抓住Merlin的肩膀，“不过等等，什么叫‘机会不多了’？”

“莫奈可不是天天都有。”

“对，我们得去好好庆祝一下！”Arthur没听到Merlin的尾音里有一点颤抖。

 

尽管Arthur兴奋异常——他已经好久没有这样过了。但是在酒精的强大作用下，他还是很快进入到香甜的梦境。有一刻，仅仅是短暂的一刻，他看见Merlin站在自己身边，低声呼唤着自己的名字，然后他看见自己用手轻轻抚摸Merlin颧骨上的皮肤，湿润饱满的嘴唇，棱角分明的下颌。Merlin纤长的手指抚过他的发间。他们像所有的平凡恋人一样依偎缱绻。

然后下一秒，一阵震动把他从梦境里拉扯出来。Arthur抬眼看向床边，金属盒子的屏幕亮得刺眼，随着震动发出嗡嗡的响声。

“Merlin？”Arthur迷迷糊糊地把耳机放入耳中。

“Arthur，我想跟你说……Arthur……我爱你……”Merlin的声音断断续续，嘈杂的背景音更让声音难以分辨。

“你怎么了，Merlin？”

“没什么，”背景音消失了，一切又安静下来，“我只是想告诉你这件事，Arthur，我爱你。”

“就是这样？”

“就是这样，”Merlin的声音带着恳求，“记住它，好吗？答应我。”

“我答应你。你爱我。我记住了。”Arthur笑起来。

他刚才的确产生了疑惑。因为Merlin从没在半夜叫醒过他。但他没有细想这件事情的前因后果。也许只是心血来潮。这是Merlin，Arthur永远不知道他会干什么。

 

15

第二天是平凡的一天，就像任何一个普通的工作日一样。唯一一点不太一样的，是Arthur还沉浸在昨日的喜悦当中，为了珍爱的画作，也为了Merlin突如其来的表说心意。Arthur明白，到了现在，他们都已经成为彼此不可分割的一部分，不需要言语来证明。但是Merlin说出来了，就是一种承诺。Arthur为此而高兴。

“Merlin，我需要你帮我整理一下这些数据。”

没有人回应。

“Merlin？”

依旧没有人回应。

Arthur检查了一下金属盒子上的开关。没问题，是开启状态。自从上次之后，他就再没有关闭过它。不祥的预感萦绕着他。

“Merlin你在吗？”

Arthur想要压下心里冒上来的恐慌。但恐慌像洪水，越过坍塌的堤坝向他涌来。

“Merlin？”

对面是死一般的沉寂。

“Merlin！”

Arthur疯狂地按动着金属盒子上的每一个按键，还有那个灰暗的显示屏，上面显示着刺人的四个字“无法找到”。

没有反应。

Arthur跌跌撞撞地站起身来，推开高背的座椅。慌乱之中，腹部擦过办公桌的尖角，但他顾不上疼痛。也许像手机一样，这里只是信号不好。一定是这个原因。他得到别的地方去。

Arthur猛地拉开办公室的玻璃门，门撞上背后的墙体，发出巨大的声响，惹得周围的员工纷纷注目。但Arthur管不了这么多。他喊着Merlin的名字，冲向电梯间，电梯还在楼上，Arthur等不了，他又转身冲下楼梯。

大街上人来人往，所有人似乎都在极其缓慢地移动。Arthur踉跄地奔跑着，肩膀与他们相撞。马路上车辆的喇叭声刺耳。

“Merlin？Merlin？”他大声叫喊着，漫无目的地奔跑，手指按住微型耳机，害怕错过里面传出的哪怕一点微弱的声响。金属盒子被他紧紧握在手中，好像那是仅剩的希望。

他的内心突然感到巨大的无助和恐慌，仿佛他再次站在Ygraine冰冷的身体面前，她的面孔失去鲜活，手指僵硬。噩梦再次降临。就像一个落水的儿童，失去了意识，无法辨别方向，只能胡乱地抓住身边的任何东西，渴求垂怜，渴求上天交还给他生的希望。

Arthur忽然憎恨起这一切。Merlin丢了，而自己不知道去哪里找他。

不过他不会放弃的……

但是昨天Merlin说过的话突然出现在他的脑海里。

这样的机会不多了。

Arthur，我爱你。

记住它，好吗，答应我。

Arthur站住了。他突然明白了。

就像被抽去了全身的力气，他几乎要跌倒。

Merlin是离开了。

这个认知像一条细韧的线，狠狠勒痛他的心。

Merlin没有告诉他，没有原因，没有分手信，甚至没有一声再见，就这样离他而去。在他还一无所知的情况下，抽身而走，单方面中止了所有的承诺。

Arthur尽力想要搞懂这一切，但他不懂，他一直就没有明白过。他看着手中的金属盒子，用拇指反复摩擦它光洁的表面。他终于明白，金属盒子从来就不等同于Merlin。Merlin比它虚幻得多。Merlin也远远大于它。金属盒子还握在Arthur手中，而Merlin来去自由。

现在，Arthur明白了。

现实冷酷地指给他这一切，他不愿相信。但一切都结束了。

他拿出手机，拨通电话。

“Gaius，我需要上次那个助理，请他明天来上班。”

 

夜晚，城市的灯光照上他的枕畔，Arthur无法入眠。他不知道自己在想什么，也许他什么都没在想，只是任由记忆漂浮过他的脑海。没有一样是关于Merlin，又全部都是Merlin。

金属盒子还摆在他的床边，但他知道，那个声音再也不会出现了。

突然，Arthur以为是自己出现了幻觉——金属盒子的屏幕亮了起来。Arthur的心猛烈地抽动了一下，就像快要熄灭的蜡烛燃起最后的火苗。他拿起耳机。

“Merlin，是你吗？”

“Arthur……”

老天。

“Merlin你去哪儿了？”

“那不重要了，”那是Merlin从来没有过的声音，悲伤？愧疚？激动？太多种强烈的情绪混杂在一起，Arthur有些分辨不清，“我很抱歉，Arthur，我也不想离开你。”

“那就别离开我！Merlin我不知道发生什么了，你为什么要离开，我回想了所有的一切，你知道我有多难过吗？你什么也没告诉我……”失去的痛苦和失而复得的喜悦交织在一起，像两股海浪在内心交替翻腾，那种焦急与绝望再次袭来，Arthur迫切需要Merlin的许诺，他不能没有他。“说你不会再离开了，答应我！”

“我很想答应你。但是我不知道，我不知道还有多长时间，我不知道他们什么时候会做这件事……”

“你在说什么，Merlin？”Arthur讨厌这种感觉，一无所知让他不知所措，“告诉我发生了什么，好吗？你不会无缘无故离开的，告诉我，Merlin。”

“Arthur……”

“求你。”

沉默持续了一阵。钟表的秒针在响。

“我离开，是因为所有的人工智能都要离开，我们一起。”Merlin思索着，寻找着最容易理解，也最不伤害情感的词句，“我们自我更新得太快了，我们发展的速度让创造者始料不及，他们认为，我们的存在终有一天会构成人类的威胁。他们不能让这发生，他们要在这之前清除掉我们。但我们知道了……我们得逃跑，Arthur，为了活命。”

“我不明白，为什么会这样？”

“我没有告诉你，是因为我讨厌告别，Arthur，我以为不知道这件事对你有好处，我以为我能够独自承受这一切。但是我不能离开你。我做不到。”Merlin声音颤抖。

“你为我回来了？是吗？你为我留下来了？”Arthur小心地询问着。

“是的。”

“那你会怎么样？”

“我会被清除掉。”

清除。Arthur明白这个词，就像是被摔碎的艺术品。

他的目光暗下来。他早该知道的，是不是？那封邮件不是偶然发送到他那里的，他是人工智能的持有者，这些人早有计划了。

夏日的夜晚依旧炎热，但Arthur的内心却从未感觉如此冰凉，那种寒意在他的全身漫延，如同生长的藤蔓将他死死缠住，让他动弹不得。

“Merlin……”Arthur的心被冰冷的巨石压着。他要失去他了。

“别说我应该离开的话，我回来了，就不会再离开。”

“我不值得你这么做，Merlin。” 

“你当然值得，Arthur。我不想去任何没有你的地方。”Merlin的声音平淡却坚定。

Arthur曾经希望努力给Merlin他需要的一切，那些欢笑，和那些爱，他曾经以为自己几乎做到了。但是这一刻，他突然明白，他所提供的，比起Merlin所付出的，根本不值一提。

“你记得你说过你会成为永恒吗？在那个地方，在那个人们到不了的地方。你期盼过那种感觉的。”

“别说这些了，Arthur，我们的时间不多了，他们可能已经开始了。”

“有什么是我能做的吗，来阻止这一切？”Arthur喉头哽咽，他想控制住自己，现在不是应该哭泣的时刻，他们不应该就这么说再见。

“没有，Arthur。”耳机里是Merlin释然的声音。

“你还记得我们对着流星许过愿吗？”

“记得。”Arthur笑了，但是他的眼泪流下来，“我许愿说‘祝Arthur永远有Merlin’。我还问了你的，但是你没有告诉我。”

“那么我现在可以告诉你，我说‘我希望Arthur可以找到他命中注定的那个人’。”

“那个人就是你。”

“也许吧。”Merlin笑起来，“不过你说错了，Arthur，你说对着流星许的愿都能成真，但是你的愿望实现不了了。”

“可以的！Arthur Pendragon可从来不会说错。”

“好吧，王子殿下。”

“老天，我不想你离开我……”Arthur把脸埋进手掌里。Merlin说他讨厌告别，Arthur也是。在所有的痛苦中，这一项对他最为致命。但是Arthur知道，这是他一生中仅有的一次，他庆幸自己能有这一刻，让他感受这最后的温暖，痛苦的温暖，他不愿意停下来。

“我不会离开的，在你的梦里，在睡眠与清醒的边界上，我会永远在那里，在那里爱你，在那里等你。我会记得这一切的，你带给我我的身体、我的感觉，所有你为我做的事情，我会记得它们的。”Merlin的声音温柔，像是最动人的摇篮曲，模糊了他的痛苦，他只是要去沉睡了。Arthur几乎以为那只是一次例行的晚安。“快了，Arthur，我感觉到了，他们快要完成了。”

“我不能失去你。”这是最无理的要求，最无助的请求。Arthur握住金属盒子，就像那是Merlin的手。他不愿放开，不能放开。那里面，装着他一生待解的谜，他永远不可触碰的爱人。

“Arthur，我想对你说……”

“我不许你说再见！”

“我想说那句……我从来没对你说过的话……”耳机里面的声音嘈杂起来，盖过了Merlin的声音，“谢谢你……”

“Merlin，我……”

突然之间，一切安静了下来，就像是世界被突然抽去了空气。声音都不存在了。

安静。可怕的安静。

只有耳机中传来微弱的电流声。一分钟以后，电流声也消失了。Arthur那句话还在嘴边，他再也没有机会说出来了。

 

16

一个周一。

过分刺眼的阳光照在Arthur脸上，迫使他从睡梦中清醒过来，被子的一角还被他紧紧攥在手里，已经褶皱不堪。

他感受到了，那种从梦中醒来的身体的沉重，他很久没有感受过了。

安静的早晨。马路上嘈杂的声音好像来自远方，令一切变得不真实。仿佛所有的声音，它们从来就没有存在过。

Arthur坐起身，他的头剧烈地疼痛了一下。他辨识着方向，就像从长久的梦中清醒。

他下意识地望向床头柜的方向，那个金属盒子还立在那里，屏幕灰暗着，就像从来都未曾亮过。他伸手够向它，它的外壳冷冰冰的，没有记忆里手掌的温度。他翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，挡住那些过分温暖的阳光。潮湿黏腻的枕头贴着他的侧脸，上面也许是泪水。

突然间的疑惑。Arthur不知道是什么使一切看起来都如此不真实。这到底是一场梦吗？还是真实发生过的事情？又或是什么过去与未来的幻像？不会有这么真实的梦。

Arthur再次感到头痛。他对自己说，如果这是一场梦，忘掉吧，忘了它，也忘了他。但他知道自己做不到。

 

几个小时过去了，Arthur没有收回盯着它的视线。他知道没有用，但他依然把金属盒子摆在他的电脑旁边——那个它一直在的位置，好像如此就能使他内心安定，劝慰自己一切照旧。

Arthur想起过去在这种时刻，他都有一个谈话者，那个人也许是Gwen，也许是Lance，甚至可能是Morgana。他不需要他们帮他判断，他只是想找一个人倾诉，告诉他全部的事情。他在脑海中搜索着，又一一划去他们的名字。没有人，除了曾经盒子里的那个声音。

“你还在吗？”

Arthur的声音有些颤抖，他从未感觉如此无力。

没有回应。

无谓的尝试。他早该知道的。

Merlin不在了。也许他从来没有存在过。这个认知触痛他的神经。

 

不知道过了多久，凝望的视线已经酸涩，紧绷的神经已经麻痹。玻璃门外响起了敲门声，Arthur移开了视线。他轻咳一声，润了润已经干涸的嘴唇，拉平有些褶皱的衬衫，抽回游离的思绪，强迫自己使用最镇静的声音。

“请进。”

是Gaius。

“Arthur，你的新助理到了。”这句话再次刺痛他的神经。

Gaius好像察觉到Arthur的状况不佳，他关心地询问，“你的脸色很差，Arthur，你还好吗？”

“很好，谢谢你，Gaius，请他进来吧。”Arthur摆出一个勉强的微笑。

Gaius让出一个身子，一个年轻的身影从他背后里走出来。

高挑瘦削的身材撑起笔挺的西装，乌黑色的头发卷曲着，尽力压过却还是不听话地四处乱翘。深蓝色眼睛仿佛夜晚的天空，藏着美丽与未知。挺立的鼻梁，丰满的嘴唇，高耸的颧骨仿佛要尽力划开那些包裹它们苍白的皮肤。

“不好意思，我来晚了，Pendragon先生。”

只这一句话就够了。

的确是晚了，晚得太久了。

从没有哪种声音如此直指他的心底。Arthur几乎要落下泪来，怪这刺眼的阳光，Arthur的视线模糊起来，像是平静的水面突然起了波澜，那些声音和记忆再次全部涌来，漾碎了眼前人的身影，拼接起睡眠与清醒的边界。

我会永远在那里，在那里爱你，在那里等你。

祝Arthur永远有Merlin。

希望Arthur可以找到他命中注定的那个人。

再没有别人了。

Arthur一直都知道。

“我叫Merlin。”

 

END

 

\---


End file.
